User talk:Run4urLife!
Hey welcome to the site. I really like your character Viktor Strozzi. I added him and his mercenaries into the New York page. Rasengod 01:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Cheers, glad you liked it. Run4urLife! 13:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Okay let me run it by you what I plan to do. For Operation Salvage the MOS is going to fight against the NYC at Jamaica Station via vertibirds obtained soon in Operation Rising Steel. In Rising Steel Sipher and co. are going to eventually hijack two vertibirds and head back to the main base. Stigma will send your team via vertibird to assist Wesley against the NYC. The other vertibird is going to be used by Stigma to head back to the vault tech HQ and secure it. I'll be writing all that pretty soon so if you want I could write in your team or you could write for your team. That is my current game plan for the ends of both missions. Rasengod 19:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Do you want to write out your team's story during the mission or do you want me to do it? If I do it you would need to tell me if there is anything else I should know about your group. I'll start the write up pretty soon and I'll message you when I start the final part of Salvage. Rasengod 19:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jamaica_station_sunset,_waiting.jpg Now picture that image, but heavily damaged. Also there are over a dozen stations that look like that. There is a ceiling so we have to drop outside. http://www.mta.info/mta/news/newsroom/images/high-res/LIRR_0303.jpg This is the walkway that connects all the stations. That building in the back is where the head of the NYC is. That's where the end of the fight will take place. Hopefully that will be a clear enough image. If anything you could follow what I write. By the way what you wrote was good. That's exactly how we should do this. Rasengod 21:04, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I've set up the beginning of the mission. It is time to take out the NYC Governor. Rasengod 21:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry about being gone for awhile. I was sick and couldn't get on the computer. I'll start posting tomorrow. Rasengod 03:00, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I updated the MOS Mission Logs so you could continue the story. Rasengod 22:12, 12 February 2009 (UTC) How would you like this armor for your character Kruger? http://www.kotaku.com.au/gallery/fall3fig/fall3fig2_medium.jpg Rasengod 22:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I'll upload it for you and put it in. Rasengod 23:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind I took control of your characters in the MOS mission logs. I want to get the story to progress so I continued it. Rasengod 21:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I have made your character Kruger a member of the Steel Trinity so you can add it in your character's page. Rasengod 01:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I plan on having your Death Guard attack the Enclave Freighter that is outside of the Manhattan Ruins. If you don't mind I plan on using all of them and possibly injuring or killing some(if i do kill any it won't be many). Also if you could can you give me a rundown on each of their personalities so I do your characters justice. Rasengod 18:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) BTW I'm putting on The Claws page that Bren considers you an honorary member to itBrengarrett 19:31, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ddue you a bad ass, Honestly I can only be 1/10 of what you can do with pages, but hey I made a group, somthing new, it isn't a bunch of Power Armer users, they arn't Evil, but we can' say we arn't totally good, and we even aheva cool Symbol. I even invented on this site Fan Made Perks, god I love this site, and who knows maybe our fanon will be seen and put into Fallout 4 Brengarrett 19:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Im never normaly online after 22:00 or before 18:30 so could you control my characters between them--Vegas adict 21:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ireland Im thinking of starting an ireland page but although i have lived there i only lived there for a year and could do with some help--Vegas adict 20:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC)(yes im not american :) IM starting it now--Vegas adict 22:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) LInk heer fell free to edit Ireland--Vegas adict 22:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Im clueless I really have not much clue of what IP is to tell you the truth, every time I quit out of mozilla does my IP change to a different one or does it stay the same, could you explain to me what it is? Then we're in the same boat, compadre. I have no idea how an IP works either. Sorry I couldn't help. Run4urLife! 22:06, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Look Come on my talk page and look at the next idea I cooked up, although we should probley work on the timeline stuff first. FanonCannon 23:06, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Dude check the MErcs Roleplay, I mentioned you as the guy who came and rewired the Super Duper mart to have power so it isn't dark, hope you don't mind, also feel free to join the RP if you wantBrengarrett 18:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Please can you in on the mercs?Bren is going to the RP new york and RPing by yourself is really dullFniff1 22:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Timeline are one of the admin considering my idea yet? RP I gotta say, man, Jackal made the New York RP awesome. Congratulations. Twentyfists 17:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) so Run, it is Jacob Vs Skyler, multiple weapons, cool moves, and don't worry you won't die, but as for what will happen to Skyler, well wait and see I have a good idea (And it won't be joining the Claws, that is not my purpose just making Characters for the Claws)Brengarrett 18:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Nice work in my las vegas RP when will you next add to it though?--Vegas adict 19:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Please post in the DC RP primes out of action(not destroyed but his AI's gone) as they fired the nuke and jacob and andrews+silas are in the citidels medical room just waking up from unconsiosness--Vegas adict 21:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) List I added myself to your list. //-- Teh Krush 17:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Grr, post in the RP again, lol, its just getting real boring.. //-- Teh Krush 23:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Gun Ur dude deserves a new gun. like, a P90. IA P90 M-Heavy? //-- Teh Krush 19:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Like, seriously, your guy needs a death dealer thats heavily modded lol. //-- Teh Krush 19:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::He already has a few in some of his Safehouses (not your modded ones, just the Garden Standard P90, now, mind you). He also has a couple of Barret M107's scattered throughout his hidden armories. But the M-Heavy is an inviting prospect. Get some of your boys in on this, the UAF would be a nice add-on (Clear it with Eagle first though) Run4urLife! 19:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::K. Maybe the UAF would be a good RP too, lol, oh and if you didn't leave the Outcast: RP so quick, Ranik might have awarded you with the MR-5 (not a typo), a less advanced MR-6, made by the Outcast Specialists using the Schematics for MR-6, yet you still need training from Sam lol, maybe later, (I guess it would take some time to make it lol) //-- Teh Krush 19:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Jacob's an Infiltrator-Assassin (got that from Terminator, only he's not a robot, even though he can cause a similar amount of carnage if left to his own devices), MR-5 would be special occasion wear. Anyway, he gave Ranik the key and co-ordinates of one of his Safehouses (don't even think of stripping the place bare), so Sam could leave it there with a training manual. Run4urLife! 19:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Don't worry, also, do you think a grenade laucher would work on the P90? It seems to.. And anyway, we probly wouldn't have a complete set of MR-5 by the time we get there (and the MR-6 is un-recreatable!) //-- Teh Krush 20:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) If its made these days, its probably feasible in fallout, though it would be very rare. And as said on the P 90's talk page, what is this thing? Military Grade Lego? :Its an airsoft gun. Lol. The grenade laucher version is a military weapon though. //-- Teh Krush 20:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, the 1 to 1 scale things? My friend shoots sheep with his whenever he's out in the countryside. Good fun, from what he says. Run4urLife! 20:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :P90s are a fun gun, I personally have one of these (the modded one, first pic on the page to the left), a airsoft one, also I think the grenade laucher can be used for paintballs, big ones, lol //-- Teh Krush 20:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh and, yeah, the modded P90s are called RWC P90 Savage Hunter IRL //-- Teh Krush 20:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I see. I knew M-Heavy didn't sound quite right. Run4urLife! 20:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::I know right, I haz no good names lol //-- Teh Krush 20:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Its not that, I just had a feeling that there was another name for a modified P 90. M-Heavy is probably more suitable for a gun with more gadgets on it that a Swiss Army Knife. Run4urLife! 20:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Baltimore Forum Sure, knock yourself out. Anything to expand the articles.--Twentyfists 23:37, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Seeing as you've already contributed more than anyone else to Baltimore (besides myself), feel free to add to that page or any others if you so desire. Please, though, don't write some of the redlinks, as I has me some plans for them, although I can give you a basic synopsis of how I think the articles will turn out, if you want. --Twentyfists 22:46, 17 March 2009 (UTC) S. Mackie The Following Feature Presentation has been Edited for Content and to Fit in the Time Alotted I do thank you for defending my honor, but I confess I am a little mystified. What struck you in that message as incendiary? Note: I decided to go to you before I even consider opening a line of conversation on autism, the autism spectrum, or really much anything with Bren. 05:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :What? Bren drew fire for talking like that before already! Run4urLife! 11:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :: Uh, y'all are gonna have to bear in mind, I am in fact autistic, so if there's... implications to what he said: You really do have autsim, you type like one and act like one, glad to meet others like me out in the world. Brengarrett 21:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :: then I'll probably miss them. So, KuHB1aM and Run4urLife!, I depend on other people to describe the offense or nuance that I'm missing. In that interest, I put my trust in y'all to a degree to be my guides, but I must ask you to be clear. What has been said so far has been a little vague. Clarify? 12:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I wish your response were a little more clear, but I think I get the gist. Thank you for being attentive. I'll continue waiting for a reply from Khub1am. 18:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Featured User Lol, well guess what!? I'm featured user #1! //-- Teh Krush 03:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapon Hey, since you're in charge of Project Warrior Weapons, can I create one? Be warned, though, I don't want him as a Warrior Weapon like in the Skyler's Hunt RP, but rather as a deserter who joins the AWA and reaches the rank of Paragon. Kain would probably be facing him in the Nuke RP as leader of a special "Nuke Retrieval Force." Also, I wouldn't want him on par with Jacob or Skyler, but somewhere lower. --Twentyfists 05:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. Say hello to Paragon Vladimir Sechin. --Twentyfists 00:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sam's Gift Have Jacob go to the safehouse you gave to the Outcasts, so that he can get the MR-6 Training Manual, then have him go to the Robco Facility and search the dumpster behind it, and he will find the lesser MR-5 Power Armor. Kay? lol. //-- Teh Krush 04:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Mothers Woe I can make you an image for it.. //-- Teh Krush 17:41, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Kay, I just found an image that may suit it, but if you want it to look like the CAR (chinese ar) then I'm PS'ing a image right now. //-- Teh Krush 17:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Me to, screw it, Imma just finish up my version haha, it looks cool.. //-- Teh Krush 18:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Heres a comparison of mine to a normal Chinese AR, I put the non comparison version on the Mother's Woe page. //-- Teh Krush 18:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and heres some cool ammo types for ur character lol, http://world.guns.ru/ammo/am04-e.htm //-- Teh Krush 20:52, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Omg, just use the cool Mother's Woe on the Crusade, lol. //-- Teh Krush 21:25, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Baltimore I'm rather keen on continuing the Baltimore RP, but I kinda wrote myself into a corner. I was going to a concert and would be gone all day, so I figured that I would write Silas out for a little while allowing the rest of the group to continue without relying on me, as that gets rather hard on you. However, I did not anticipate Bren leaving, and Vegas ain't up to much. If you want to continue it, could you please advance a little so Silas could join back up? --Twentyfists 23:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Jacobs New Weapon!!!! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v338/sheepdip/GUN/3.jpg?t=1237931122 //-- Teh Krush 21:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Thats vulgar. I was saving this for one of those hysterical exhaustion moments when everything seems to be funny, but here goes. ::Your initials, TK, are shared by a lemonade brand over here in Ireland. Run4urLife! 21:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::What is it called? Lol :) //-- Teh Krush 22:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::"TK". Not sure whether or not it stands for anything.#_# Run4urLife! 22:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You just said TK is the name of a lemonade brand.. //-- Teh Krush 22:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Is it, Taylor Keith? //-- Teh Krush 22:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Learned that from, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_lemonade //-- Teh Krush 22:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, it a lemonade brand, and I think you might be right with the Taylor Keith thing. (I recognize most of those brands, anyway) Run4urLife! 22:31, 24 March 2009 (UTC) As part of a school project im wrighting a novel set in the fallout world and would like permision to use Kruger in it--Vegas adict 20:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :What would it entail? Run4urLife! 21:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::Its set on the west coast in 2246 detailing how my character Paladin Marcus andrews first met the brotherhood after the enclave destroyed his village--Vegas adict 21:06, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Its not set in vegas its set in California before Marcus joined the BOS around the time kruger was cleaning up the enclave 2246 which fits in as the enclave are the reason he joined the BOS.(hey i could include stryker)--Vegas adict 21:27, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Who kruger acording to his artical he was a knight in 2246 as a member of the death guard but marcus isnt in the BOS yet--Vegas adict 21:37, 26 March 2009 (UTC) First chapter up belive it or not that was over a page of A4 on word im logging of now though so could you take over the RP PS.He wont meet kruger until chapter 4--Vegas adict 21:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapons I'd like to create a warrior weapon character, if it's ok. Don't worry; he's not superior to Jacob, although he would have a few rather unique medical conditions as of a result of experimentation. Can I have permission to create him? KuHB1aM 20:27, 27 March 2009 (UTC) RP They said they just built a new robot (size unknown) that had most of LP weapons (big) //-- Teh Krush 14:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hehheh Aren't I a nice person, I fixed up the Claws article for Bren.. I'M NICE GRRRRRR! Just wanted to mention that. //-- Teh Krush 16:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Bren where are you?? Have you seen Bren? It been like,A day since I last talked to him Fniff1 18:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Aotm Hey, I'm running a Article of the Month, and this months article is Project Warrior Weapons! It is featured on the front page. The next month will be Silas Webb. Just go to the Aotm category to see what I have for every month, it will automatically show on the front page when it is that month. //-- Teh Krush 21:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC)